Dawn and Dusk
by Sunfrost21-KITSTAR
Summary: Two sisters. One prophecy. Taken on a treacherous journey, Dawnkit and Duskkit must find a way to help the clans in a mysterious future. One that will change their way of life forever, for the better or worse...
1. OC's Needed!

Hi everyone!  
I need OC's for a new story I am writing.

The story is about two sisters entangled in a prophecy that will change their lives forever. I am not using the standard Clans; ThunderClan, WindClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan.

These Clans will have developed from hearing the stories of the other clans.

They are Ocean/SeaClan(don't know which one yet), MeadowClan, TreeClan, and CaveClan.

I need OC's for MeadowClan, CaveClan, and TreeClan. Leader and Deputy positions are available. Med. Cats, Warriors, queens, Apprentices and Elders too.

You can set up your OC like this:

Name: Carpstar

Clan: Sea/OceanClan

Appearance: pale gray and black tom with green eyes

Rank: Leader

Kin: ETC.

Backstory(does not need to be elaborate): ETC.

Personality: Bold, lithe, and generous tom.

Thank you for your Oc's and bye!


	2. Prologue

**Hello, many of you may not know me. My name is Sunfrost21, but I also go by KITSTAR. I am a new author here and this is my first story!**

Prologue

An agonized wail sounded from the den.

Silence.

A gray she-cat emerged from the reeds, herbs in her small mouth.

"Webwillow! It's bad, isn't it?"

Webwillow, the black and white tabby crouched over the queen, looked up, dazed.

"Webwillow, I got the borage you asked for. The kits are coming now aren't they?"

"Dawn...and Dusk, will rise from the Sea….."

"Webwillow?" The gray she cat, Flowerpaw, queried her mentor. Webwillow collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh StarClan! What's wrong?"

She hurried over to her mentor and examined her. She was just sleeping. _Now?_

The queen was gasping for breath now, efforts getting weaker slowly.

"Poolheart!"

Hurriedly, Flowerpaw chewed the leaves into a paste, muttering under her breath.

"Juniper berries… Borage, for milk…" She noticed the queen's eyes open briefly.

"Eat, please eat Poolheart. Your strength will return then."

She fed her the paste and went back to work.

The queen's breathing grew steadily stronger, and she managed to chew a small morsel of the sparrow next to her.

"Please let this be over soon" muttered Poolheart.

Suddenly, Webwillow jerked up. "Flowerpaw?" Her words seemed to be more clear now and the hazy look was gone from her yellow eyes. "Flowerpaw, there was a prophecy…. Two cats chosen to….."

Flowerpaw replied, "Tell me later! Poolheart needs help!"

"Right." Webwillow got up and put a paw on the queen's flank. "Her breathing is fine, she is just unconscious. We can still deliver these kits in time. Please Poolheart, my sister, please be strong for me."

"I'll go get Carpstar, he'll want to know how she's doing."

"No, Poolheart needs us right now. Plus, he'll be worried and obsessive over her, and we don't have time for that."

Flowerpaw nodded and walked to the entrance of the den.

"Aaaah!" Poolheart shouted.

"She's fine, the kits are coming though! No one is allowed in the medicine den under any circumstances, not even Carpstar."

The cats outside nodded anxiously and spread the word.

A shriek sounded from the den.

Flowerpaw gave the queen's head a few comforting licks and felt her stomach.

"Two or three, don't you think Webwillow?"

The tabby nodded.

`Suddenly, the queen's body convulsed. She shrieked in pain. "Help…. Please…"

"You're doing great Poolheart, they'll be here before you know it." Webwillow tried to hold it together, but the truth was, she was frightened that she couldn't save her sister.

The only response was a wail.

"Push a little harder. That's it...just a bit hardeer and you'll be halfway done."

Suddenly the queen's eyes rolled back into her head. She fell over.

"No! No! Wake up! The kits will die if you don't!" Flowerpaw yelled.

Poolheart's eyes flickered open and she seemed to understand, she controlled her breathing and sat up again.

Flowepaw could see a small shape coming out.

"Fetch some water!" Webwillow ordered. Flowerpaw headed into the back of the den, grabbed some moss and dipped in the small pool at the back.

When she came back, one kit was out in the moss and another, coming out.

Poolheart gave one final push.

Silence.

A small mewl came from the kits' mouths.

"Two healthy she-cats." Webwillow announced.

Sighing in relief, Flowerpaw walked over carefully and set the moss down at the queen's mouth. She lapped at it slowly and contentedly, eyeing the two scraps of fur at her belly with affection.

She then looked up at the medicine cats. "Thank you. Thanks you for helping me bring my kits into the world."

Webwillow sat down next to the queen and comforted her, they were sisters after all.

"Is she ok? Are the kits here?" A gruff mew sounded from the entrance. Carpstar. His eyes opened wide and filled with warmth instantly.

Carpstar rushed over and nuzzled his queen, purring

"They are so beautiful! I'm so proud of you Poolheart!"

One kit was pure white, not even a single speck of color on her. The other, an ebony black whose fur shone in the starlight.

Leaving the pair to admire their kits, Flowerpaw walked over to Webwillow.

"I'm going to the Moontree tonight."

"What?!" exclaimed Flowerpaw. "You worked all day, helping Poolheart when she went into labor. You can't go now! I can go if you want me too."

"No, I must meet the other medicine cats at the Gathering meadow by moonrise."

"Why?"

"The prophecy. I need to know more about what it has to do with SeaClan. You are in charge of the medicine den while I am gone."

"Tell me the prophecy."

"I will, later. I cannot now as I do not know enough to spread the information. Goodbye, I will notify Carpstar of my leaving." And with that, she walked off, leaving Flowerpaw to ponder about this so-called prophecy.

Eventually, Flowerpaw got back to reality and resumed her medicine cat duties.

? ﾟﾐﾱ?

"Reedstar? Pikenose?"

Webwillow awoke to find herself in the meadows of StarClan.

In the distance, she could make out two hazu shapes moving towards her.

"We are here."

Now she could make out their pelts clearly.

Reedstar, the leader before Carpstar, had a brown pelt, while Pikenose, a medicine cat from before Webwillow was kitted, had a black and gray pelt.

They touched noses with one another and sat down.

"There is a time of darkness ahead" began Reedstar. "For all the clans."

Pikenose crouched forward and bent her head down to touch her nose to Webwillow's head.

"Dawn and Dusk will rise from the Sea, and bind together a light of power, to engulf a hidden darkness from within."

Silence followed.

"What does that mean?"

"The path of all the clans will be a twisted one, my dear" replied Pikenose.

"I've missed you mother" Webwillow murmured.

"I've missed you too daughter, but one day we can be together again in the stars."

Pikenose's eyes revealed everything that had happened. An uncontrollable love, a broken heart, and fondness, for the kits she had suckled at her belly. She had known it was against the code, but it was too late. Now, she regretted nothing except for the fact that she could not be down there with her children.

"Is Poolheart ok?"

"Yes mother. She has had two lovely kits."

"Good…"

Slowly, the cats faded, leaving Webwillow wailing, "No! Don't go yet! I have so much to tell you!"

But it was too late.

? ﾟﾐﾱ?

Webwillow arrived back at camp the next day at sunhigh. Instantly, she had rushed over to the nursery to check on her sister.

In the nursery was Poolheart curled around two bundles of fur, one black and the other white. "You're back sister!"

Webwillow went over to nuzzle her, and gave her licks.

Carpstar walked into the nursery and exclaimed, "You're back!"

"We wanted to name the kits, but I couldn't name my first litter without my sister there to witness it. We waited till you came back to name them" Poolheart explained.

"Wonderful. What are you naming them?"

The new parents exchanged a happy glance.

"The white one...will be Dawnkit, and the black one...Duskkit."

 **Well guys, let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I hope to be updating maybe every week or so, it may be shorter like every few days but I am not sure.**

 **Please review and give me any constructive criticism! I do appreciate it very much.**

 **BYE!**


	3. SeaClan Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES:

 **SeaClan** -

 **Leader** \- Carpstar - Black and brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy** \- Swallowstream - silver tabby she cat with pale blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s) -**

Webwillow - black and white tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Flowerpaw - sleek gray she cat with deep blue eyes

 **Warriors -**

Jaggedwing - dark brown tom with a scar running down his side

 **Apprentice** , Cloverpaw

Minnowflake - white she cat with green eyes

Deerfrost - Fawn colored she cat with white paws and tail

Embertail - dark ginger and brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice,** Kestrelpaw

Gorsejaw - orange tabby tom with gray eyes

 **Apprentice** , Brackenpaw

Reedtalon - pale ginger tom with white paws and belly

Marshfeather - white and brown calico she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice,** Fuzzypaw

Darkpelt - black tom with dark gray tail and paws, yellow eyes

Lichenstep - gray and white she cat with amber eyes

Frogpounce - light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

 **Apprentice,** Dandelionpaw

Heronpelt - Black she cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentice** , Brindlepaw

Larchfoot - pale yellow she cat with green eyes

Snakestripe - mottled brown tom with amber eyes

 **Queens -**

Poolheart - pale gray she-cat with white splotches and dark blue eyes.

Stonerose - Brown and black tabby she cat with white underbelly

Dapplewind - calico she cat with white belly and pale yellow eyes

 **Kits** : Embertail's kits, Rockkit, Palekit, Seedkit.

 **Kits:**

Rockkit - fluffy gray tom with brown eyes

Palekit - light brown she cat with gray eyes

Seedkit - Black tom with white underbelly, muzzle, ears, and paws

 **Apprentices -**

Fuzzypaw - Light gray she cat with fluffy white tail and ears

Brindlepaw - Cream colored she cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw - Solid brown tom with black ear tips and feet

Cloverpaw - Smoky gray she cat with black spots

Dandelionpaw - Dark ginger she cat with light brown eyes

Kestrelpaw - Tortoiseshell tom with blue-gray eyes

 **Elders:**

Whiteflame - husky gray tom with white belly

Thornfoot - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes


	4. CaveClan Allegiances

**Hi everyone!  
This is Sunfrost. I am writing to let you know that any OC requests have to be in by 12:00 tonight. I will not be accepting any OC's after then. I am sorry for switching the dates up from December 15, to tonight. **

**Another thing: please do not be sad if I do not use your Oc(s), I am trying to include as many OC's from you people as I can.**

 **Thank you!**

 **CaveClan -**

 **Leader -** Houndstar - large, heavily-scarred gray tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy -** Applespring - calico she cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s) -**

Rockstream - dark gray tom with black tipped ears and paws, blue eyes

 **Warriors -**

Molepelt - dull-colored dark brown tabby tom, with messy scars and amber eyes

 **Apprentice,** Siltpaw

Finchrose - Black and brown she cat with blue eyes

Mudfoot - light brown tom with dark brown paws

 **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Goatleap - reddish brown tom with white chest and muzzle

Eagletail - white and brown speckled tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice,** Owlpaw

Cloverfur - Black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Yellowburr - ginger and brown splotchy tom with brown eyes

Rockfur - white tom with dark green eyes and brown tail

Ravenfang - black and silver spotted tom with blue eyes

Yarrowtooth - Black and gray tabby tom with jagged tooth

 **Apprentice,** Swiftpaw

Quailsong - brown she cat with white spots and green eyes

 **Apprentice,** Pebblepaw

 **Queens -**

Icepool - pale silver and white tabby she cat with green eyes

 **Kits:** Molepelt's kits, Silverkit, Breezekit

Flamerose - dark ginger she cat with white belly, amber eyes

 **Kits -**

Shrewkit - dark brown tom with light brown underbelly

Blackkit - black tom with yellow eyes

Pricklekit - calico she cat with gray eyes

Batkit - Black tom with brown markings and yellow eyes

Silverkit - silver and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - brown tabby she cat with long fur and pale green eyes

 **Apprentices -**

Swiftpaw - Gray tom with black and white splotches and green eyes

Owlpaw - Brown and black tabby she cat with amber eyes

Crowpaw - Solid black tom with fluffy fur and green eyes

Siltpaw - grayish black tabby she cat

Pebblepaw - White and black spotted she cat with blue eyes

 **Elders -**

Longear - Dark brown tom with long ears and black tail

Littlespots - Spotted black she cat with green eyes

Rabbitclaw - Sandy colored tom with white splotches

Grayfern - Fluffy gray she cat with yellow eyes

 **Hello again, I will be posting the TreeClan and MeadowClan Allegiances soon.**

 **Thank you all for your support, and for the reviews.**

 **Reminder: I am not taking anymore OC's**

 **BYE!**


	5. TreeClan Allegiances

**Hello** **everyone! It's me, Sunfrost! Just a reminder that I am not taking ANY more OC's. Here are the TreeClan Allegiances. I will be posting the MeadowClan Allegiances soon, and the Descriptions of each clan's territories. Anyhoo, I hope you like this list:**

 **TreeClan -**

 **Leader -** Breezestar - golden she cat with amber eyes and large scar down her side

 **Deputy -** Thrushcloud - sandy yellow she cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s) -**

Greensplash - pale brown tom with bright green eyes

Creekpaw - white and pale gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Warriors -**

Aspenclaw - black and white tom with amber eyes

Nightpelt - black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice,** Redpaw

Waterbreeze - silver tabby she cat with green eyes

Blacklight - black tom with white underbelly, yellow eyes

Starlingflight - black she cat with amber eyes and white chest

 **Apprentice,** Birdpaw

Sparkfire - bright ginger she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice,** Twigpaw

Sandfoot - sandy yellow she cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice,** Frostpaw

Ravenlight - large black and white tom with blue eyes

Darkleaf - black tom with gray paws and yellow eyes

Acorntail - dark brown tom with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice,** Birchpaw

Oakpelt - dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes

Silversky - silver and white tabby she cat with long fur and greenish yellow eyes

 **Apprentice,** Willowpaw

Squirreltuft - dark brown she cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice,** Leafpaw

Lilystrike - pale ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentice,** Gorsepaw

Bluewillow - bluish gray she cat with pale gray eyes

Skystorm - pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentices -**

Birdpaw - gray and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Willowpaw - light gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Twigpaw - light brown tabby tom with white underbelly, amber eyes

Gorsepaw - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Birchpaw - pale ginger tabby tom with brown eyes

Frostpaw - white she cat with gray tail and pale blue eyes

Redpaw - dark red tabby she cat with white paws, green eyes

Leafpaw - pale brown tabby tom with white chest, amber eyes

 **Queens -**

Paleshine - pale gray she cat with faint tabby markings, white underbelly, blue eyes

 **Kits:** Oakpelt's kits, Fernkit, Coldkit

Featherfur - soft gray tabby she cat with dark green eyes

 **Kits -**

Coldkit - pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernkit - pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

 **Elders -**

Fallenleaf(Leafstream) - white she cat with brown splotches and green eyes

Stoneheart - dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **And there it is guys! I hope you liked it and let me know if you did. I really appreciate all the reviews I am getting for my first ever fanfic! Thank you so much. I am trying to use as many OC's from you guys as possible, but I will not be taking any more. I hope you guys will follow me on my journey as an authoress.**

 **Reminders:**

 **MeadowClan Allegiances will be posted soon**

 **Clan territory descriptions will be posted after the Allegiances**

 **First chapter may be posted in a week or two**

 **NO MORE OC'S PLEASE!**


	6. MeadowClan Allegiances

**Hello everyone! It's me Sunfrost! I hope you guys are taking an interest in my story!**

 **MeadowClan -**

 **Leader -** Dewstar - pale bluish gray she cat with orange eyes

 **Deputy -** Sharpbreeze - small gray calico she cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice,** Beepaw

 **Medicine Cat(s) -**

Sunwing - white she cat with golden splotches and brown eyes

Wingstreak - dark grey tom with patches of white and a black streak on his back, blue eyes

Scorchpaw - calico tom with more orange than black spots, yellow eyes

 **Warriors -**

Gingerstep - Cream tom with red and orange markings, especially on front paws

Dawnfall - light brown tabby she cat with a white tail-tip

Daisyshine - dark brown glossy she cat with green eyes

Lightningstorm - yellow and black tabby she cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentice,** Boulderpaw

Whiterain - solid black tom with a white ear, yellow eyes

Badgerfern - black and white striped she cat with green eyes

Junipertail - dark ginger she cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice,** Rubblepaw

Quailsong - brown and white spotted she cat with a white belly and tail

Larkfur - brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice,** Robinpaw

Patchear - solid gray tom with black ears and feet

Lichentuft - dark gray spotted tom with blue eyes

Mothflower - dappled gray she cat with golden eyes

 **Apprentice,** Tinypaw

Rednose - black and white tom with pinkish nose and green eyes

Blossomrose - calico she cat with green eyes

Wolfpounce - gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

Cherrystep - ginger she cat with solid white tail

Swanfeather - black and white tom with blue eyes

 **Queens -**

Oakdapple - brown tabby she cat with striking green eyes

 **Kits:** Whiterain's kits - Fluffkit, Snowkit

Whitemeadow - Gray she cat with white ears and tail

 **Kits:** Larkfur's kits: Redkit, Thrushkit, Adderkit

Fallownose - cream she cat with blue eyes

 **Kits -**

Fluffkit - fluffy white tom with yellow eyes

Snowkit - white she cat with blue eyes and black tail

Redkit - ginger she cat with amber eyes

Thrushkit - solid brown tom with green eyes

Adderkit - smoky gray she cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices -**

Boulderpaw - dark gray tom with light gray belly and ears

Beepaw - black and white she cat with yellow eyes

Rubblepaw - silver tom with blue eyes and white paw

Tinypaw - small sandy colored she cat with green eyes

Robinpaw - ginger tom with brown eyes and scar on nose

 **Elders -**

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom with black feet and tail

Honeypelt - sandy and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Halfeye - Gray she cat with one blind eye

 **No. More. OC's.**

 **Please. Thank you guys for all the support and review, but I have already finished the allegiances and do not need more OC's. Coming up next will be a list of the territory descriptions of each clan. This is so that you can visualize my story better. After that will be chapter 1, and so on. I will try to update by December 17th. If I do not, sometime before Christmas! Once again, Thank you. - Sunfrost**


	7. Other Allegiances

**Hey! It's me Sunfrost! Sorry that I have not been updating in a bit... I was busy...**

 **But hey, lets get on with it!**

 **Other Allegiances**

 **Rogues -**

 **Leader:** Cliff - sturdy brown tabby tom with glinting green eyes

 **Second in Command -** Ice - gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

 **Fighters(in no specific order) -**

Acorn - chestnut brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lily - white she cat with brown eyes and brown tail

Scratch - dark gray and black tabby with scars all over his flank

Bee - white and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Quill - Calico tom with hazel eyes

Ember - ginger tom with brown eyes

Poppy - light brown she cat with dark brown spots

Violet - black she cat with yellow eyes

 **Nursing Queens -**

Rain - speckled gray she cat with dark blue-gray eyes

Twig - solid brown she cat with yellow eyes : Kits; Speckle, Sea, Feather

 **Kittypets -**

Dotti - spotted white she cat with black spots

Theo - silver furred tom with bright green eyes

Mocha - small brown she cat with dark brown eyes

 **Other Animals -**

Maggie - stout curly haired female dog with wide brown eyes that lives at twolegplace

Fin - black dog with brown eyes that lives at twolegplace

Midnight - a stargazing badger who lives by the sea

 **So.. yeah. I have officially finished the allegiances! *I give myself a standing ovation and cheer while everyone else stares at me*. I will be posting a list of the territory descriptions soon, as you may know. Stay tuned for more chapters and please review! I am so grateful for all those people who have reviewed my story so far. Anyways, keep a lookout for more updates!**

 **Also: Tell me in the review section your top three favorite shippings in warrior cats. If you do not know what a shipping is, google it I guess. JK! A shipping is a pairing of two cats that you think would make a great couple. If you do not have a favorite... Give me an idea for my random Warriors Cats humor story I am also writing.**

 **Thank you all so much for support!**

 **\- Sunfrost(KITSTAR)**


End file.
